A Choice of Cake
by waiting for eternity
Summary: After dying Light finds himself in the dusty land that is neither Heaven nor Hell, with paths leading all directions. Please note, this is AU.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable in the canon works of this story.

**Authors Note**: My first work of fanfiction that I am publishing, please be aware that there may be errors because this is not beta-ed. Just a short, sweet one-shot. -Nutmeg

**A Choice of Cake**

He scuffed his foot on the ground, the untied shoelace making a curved line in the dusty earth. He hadn't really believed it when he heard that the person who used the Death Note could go to neither Heaven nor Hell. No, maybe he had believed it, but he hadn't realized what it would mean to him.

This place that was neither Heaven nor Hell didn't have a name in his head. Upon first arriving it didn't look like much, just a land full of dirt. But as he looked to the ground directly in front of him he noticed what appeared to be paths, winding and twisting walkways that led in all different directions, seemingly having no end. There was a small sign next to each path, only names written on the notebook sheets, a bitter reminder of why he was here.

Scanning the sheets, Light looked for his name. Ah, there it was; the farthest road to his right, bottom name on the list. Squaring his shoulders, he set off along the dusty road; not bother to tie his shoelace because if he fell it wouldn't matter. He was dead, after all.

If he had glanced at the name above him on the list all he would have seen was L. Even in this place L managed to hide his name, managed to spite him.

The walking was endless; nothing changed and Light was restless in this nothingness. He lifted his head from staring at his feet, a habit, because here nothing was uncomfortable and getting a crick in his neck was impossible. To the right was a figure sitting on the side of the path. The figure wore jeans and a rumpled t-shirt, dark hair mussed, and barefooted. Light would know this man in the pitch black. As he approached the figure Light cleared his mind of all contemplations. He would act on instinct here, he had nothing to lose, he was no longer Kira.

He reached out a hand and paused at L's feet. Just wait, he told himself, if he doesn't grasp in fifteen seconds I can go. But the thought was unnecessary for L reached his hand as it was an everyday occurrence.

Using Light for leverage, L stood up, and hands separating, they began walking next to each other. Ninety-eight steps later they were still staring straight ahead and walking forward.

Light chose his words carful before speaking. "Why were you sitting there?" He glanced over his back and noticed that his shoelace was still making a trail.

One, two, three, four. Light counted the steps until L spoke.

"I was waiting for you." Oh. But neither of their steps faltered with this pronouncement.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Forty steps later Light spoke again, reaching his hand up to brush the hair out of an eye. "Who did you kill with the Death Note?" This time, L did not hesitate before he answered. The one word answer was barely a whisper moving the dust on the ground, but Light heard it.

"Myself." Light's steps fell out of sync, as did L's.

"I see."

Together they walked in silence, heads tilted toward the horizon. In Light's mind another question flitted to the forefront of his brain. It was strange, L not asking questions. "Do you think there will be an end to this road?"

L stopped and turned to Light before speaking. His tongue flicked out and wet his lip, eyes blinking ever so slightly. "Yes, when we answer all the questions." Still they did not move. A slight wind was picking up, starting to erase the print of Light's shoelace.

"Light, are you Kira?"

Light paused and bent down. As he tied his shoelace he thought about the question. Was he Kira now? No. Maybe before, but not here, not now. He stood and stared unblinkingly into L's eyes. "No." Just a slight utterance and the wind picked up, erasing all traces of shoe prints.

L smiled tentatively. "Good, I would not like it if my friend was Kira." He turned without waiting for a response, his step quickening, Light in tow.

Over the horizon a faint outline appeared, and as they moved closer the outline turned into a small house. Light reached the door first and placed his hand on the knob, turning with a questioning smile on his face. L nodded and Light responded, the door swinging inward.

The inside revealed a couch with a low table set in front of it. Sweets were piled on the table. Cookies, cakes, gummies, coffee with sugar cubes piled next to the container.

L nearly ran to the couch and plunked himself down on it. It was not until he was on his third chocolate muffing that light walked in and sat on the opposite end of the couch from L. He simply watched L, the strange young man with his feet under him who was reaching for a piece of cake. L carefully took a small bite of the cake, a wider smile spreading across his face. He extended the hand, holding the cake out to Light.

"This is good, Light, you should try it."

Light reached his right hand out and took the cake, his fingers brushing against L's hand and he did so. A smile graced Light's face.

"Thank you, I think I will.


End file.
